Shifuda
by There Was A Silence
Summary: AU- There's something for everyone at world renowned SHIFUDA academy. Even things for a food-obsessed beansprout, a samurai with anger management issues, a hyper-active rabbit, and a fairly normal girl wasting her time with the previous three.


There Was A Silence: I tell you now, the story below is NOT mine. For this story, I am just the humble editor. In fact, it is my good friend's, who unfortunately is unable to get on her computer without getting accompanying viruses, and so we have decided the only way for her to get her fanfiction on the net is by her writing it, and me posting it. She has also asked me not to reveal her real name, and so uses her alias, Winry. All reviews are to be directed to her, and I will relay them to her and give you her responses and such. Thank you from both Winry, and There Was A Silence.

Winry: Okay every one! I'm kinda really new at this, so, if its terrible, I'm sorry. You can just stop reading. If not, then more will come! Please review, and ummm… oh yeah! Shifuda actually is a combo of 3 of my favorite words. So, if you can write your guesses in the review that would be great, and, there's no prize, but I will make your screen name a character in the upcoming chapter. And I'm sorry if it's an evil 1, but, it will unravel itself. No guarantees on what kind of character it is though!

_At SHIFUDA academy, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee depart from a large black hippie van with the rose cross, and a sobbing Komui in the front passenger seat begging Lenalee to stay. (She closed the door in his face) Johnny, the driver waved good bye and wished them all luck._

"Yuuuu! Hurry up, you silly girly man!" a red headed energetic Lavi called out as he rushed out of the van to a suddenly very demonic looking Kanda, who pulled out his trusty, always expertly concealed machete.

"Lavi. If you use my name one more goddamn time, I swear I'll shove my machete up your a--"

"Sir, please! Now weapons on school property!" cried a timid school prefect. Kanda turned around and gave him a glare that he usually reserved for Allen or Lavi. The prefect's face instantly paled, and he slowly turned and walked away. After a few yards, he looked back, saw that he was still being glowered at, scrambled, and sprinted away until he was out of sight.

"Now, Kanda, that wasn't very nice of you." Chastised a very gentlemanly white haired boy named Allen.

"Che. The only reason I came to this hellhole of a college is because Lenalee's damn brother threatened to send me to a fucking shrink otherwise!" _Just because I want to kill Moyashi and Usagi doesn't mean I need love or help!_

"Really? So that's what happened." Said an innocent, smiling Lenalee. "I'll have to talk to him. But, now that we're here, how do you like the college?"

"Che."

"Cool, I guess."

"Wohoooo! Look at me! King of the world!"

"Lavi! Get off the tree! You're going to hurt yourself!" Called out an extremely concerned Lenalee.

"Hey! Look Allen! I can see the history plaque of the school!"

The young boy cocked his head curiously. "What does it say?"

In a remarkably announcer-ish way, Lavi cleared his throat and read: "The honorable school of _scratches_ SHIFUDA was created in 1896 and is best known for its outstanding academics, culinary classes, martial arts courses, and history programs. It was re-named when our sponsor 'was hit by inspiration to re-name it.' "

"Che."

"Kanda! Relax! Soon we'll be in our dorms, and you can try to kill your room mate!" Lavi called as Kanda stalked off to his dorm. Kanda just flipped up his middle finger over his shoulder in response. Allen and Lavi looked at each other, sharing a knowing smirk.

"What's so funny guys?" Lenalee inquired.

Lavi grinned, throwing an arm around her shoulders."Oh, nothing to worry your pretty little head about Lenalee." Allen promptly kicked him in the head, and Lenalee blushed and started to rummage in her school bag busily. She pulled out her map of the campus, and quickly found her dorm along with all her classes that Komui had conveniently highlighted. It was in a soft pink, with fastest routes labeled. "I'm on the first floor of lotus hall. Where are you guys?"

"I'm on second floor of lotus hall!" Allen piped.

"Oh, really Allen? That's great! We can meet up easier that way!" Lenalee smiled at her white haired friend, before turning to the other.. "Lavi, what about you?"

He grinned evilly. "I'm in the _rose_ hall, third floor."

At that, a dark, very un-Allen like laugh escaped the young boy's lips. "This is going to be _great!_"

Lenalee looked at him quizzically, but all Allen did was give a secretive smile and beckon to them as he turned and walked away.

"FUCKING SHIT!!"

Very suddenly, they heard this unearthly shout, and the sound of many people running and screaming.

Lavi cackled madly. "Hey! Yu-Chan must have found out who he was rooming with!"

Lenalee couldn't take it anymore. "If you guys don't tell me what's going on, I'm going to kick BOTH of you into next month!" she exclaimed as she stepped forward threateningly. "Well, to put it this way…" Allen started.

"Yu-Chan is dorming with me! Cause, you know, being top in the country with history gets you some privileges!" Lavi finished gleefully as he began to strut down the walkway, only to look back because Allen and Lenalee were behind him still. Lenalee was frozen in place. She paled, and was instantly furious. "You did WHAT! Do you have a _death wish?!_ No one can help you when you're in a two room suite! As it is, you two can't be within twenty yards of each other without needing someone to break you two up!"

Lavi paused for a second. "Well, I guess you have a point…."

Lenalee sighed with relief.

"Oh well! It's too late to change that now!"

Lenalee's jaw dropped as Allen and Lavi started to laugh at her bewildered face. After a moment, Allen, being the polite boy he was, tried to stop laughing, but was failing miserably, and Lavi was just laughing harder at his attempt, and Lenalee just couldn't help it. She started to laugh too. After a moment, Allen and Lenalee parted to find their dorms, watching Lavi skipping through the after math of Kanda's rage as they went. "I hope we see him tomorrow," Allen said.

"Yes, but he'll probably just get himself killed later if he does survive the night." Lenalee pointed out.

They watched Lavi's head bob up and down with each skip as he wove his way through the crowd. After it disappeared, Allen and Lenalee walked through the canopy of trees to their dorms.

Winry: Ok peeps!! There is a little Allen/Lenalee (just because I think they're SOOOOOOOOOO cute together) and so, yeah. That was the end of the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!! Please review!!

There Was A Silence: So ends the first installment. Both Winry and I would appreciate reviews, thank you for reading.


End file.
